Talk:Longshore
Boat sailing glitch I thing the Boat sailing Glitch mentioned in the "glitches" section should either be croped or should get it's own page. It makes the article look messy. [[User:Galacticdominator|'~ ']] [[User:Galacticdominator|'~']] 21:38, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Longshore Skull Possibly Found Not sure. It looks a little too big to be the skull in my opinion, but it's simply too far away to be certain. Sangheili1024 04:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) You need to be in Forge to see a skull. My bad. Relic? If it's in the Mythic Map Pack, wouldn't the name have something in correlation with the map it's remaking? Shouldn't it be Longest or Elongation? -- [[User:Lovemuffin|'Lovemuffin']] •••|Ξ| Talk |Ξ| |Ξ| |Ξ|••• 02:03, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Nah I doubt its Relic or any other remake, but I'm sure its on a beach. - Omar-065 Maybe it's Headlong. Haha, funny you should say that. I also thought that it would be logical to assume that it would be a headlong remake. i put it in the article and explained my reasoning. Two days later, it's been deleted, and to rub the salt in the wound, the random saddo who reverted my perfectly reasonable speculation sent me a message calling my idea an 'epic failiure.' i cant WAIT for the map to come out and actually be a Headlong remake, then i'll spam this dicussion page with 'I TOLD YOU SO I TOLD YOU SO I TOLD YOU SO...' good job it is very simmilar to headlong Galacticdominator 21:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Epic Failure? I disagree that it will be Headlong, and I think I might have been the one to remove that speculation, but I didn't send the message. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 21:40, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Definately a remake of Headlong OR Relic, the name is reminiscent of Headlong and the Ghost achievement reminds me too much of Relic and mix that in with the longSHORE part of things. I think anyone would agree that at least its a REMAKE, even if we're not sure of which map. Wr1ghty Sunday April 5, 2009 It can't be a remake of anything. Longshore was reported by that MLG player who was among a handful of others who play-tested the beta versions of all 6 Mythic maps to be an original map. His description of the map didn't resemble Relic or Headlong.--FluffyEmoPenguin 02:24, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Something rather interesting http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=926632&topic=44814023 Posted on August 11th. Mutoid Chief 00:30, 29 September 2008 (UTC) MLG again? Where do all these MLG things for these maps come from.... post sources people... SQ G T3rr0R 13:22, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Map base I know this is stupid guessing,, but I think this might be a map based on a campaign level like ghost town is to Sierra 177 and rat's nest to crow's nest. i put together the name and the achievement to guess that this might maybe and im just guessing might be based on the covenant, but that's just my typing my internal ideas. I know its stupid to put that ere and i know everyone reading this thinks im stupid for putting it up. 00:46, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Not at all. You're wrong, but not stupid. Its apparently set in Old Mombasa, so your guess was way off, but that doesn't mean we're automatically going to tear you apart. If that were true, we'd have to nuke the whole internet. Citadel is supposed to take place in the citadel on The Covenant, perhaps you were thinking of that? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 13:02, 12 June 2009 (UTC) OH my God an administrator OMG!!!!! REALLY thank you for your input thank you again. that makes much sense than my ideaGuardians-117 02:58, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I mean much more sense and yeah that was me earlier. i hadn't signed in yet then.Guardians-117 03:00, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Forge map every map pack has had a forge map, this is it , isnt it?--Da bad adder 09:15, 8 July 2009 (UTC) that may just be a coincidence, and remember to sign your name with for of these things ~ God2845 22:22, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Isn't Sandbox the forge map for Mythic? yes. Sangheili1024 00:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ODST Is it just me, or does this map fit in with ODST? I mean, it's in the Outskirts, but it is still Mombasa. --The Vercetti 15:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Using boats? I heard a rumor on the Halo forums where someone said you can use boats on this map? It could be like the Elephant from Sandtrap, a usable piece of the map.--SUPERSPY99 05:20, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :In the Longshore In-Depth article, it states "You can all get on a boat in Longshore. There are some dingies you can jump on below the docks." From the screenshots you can see the same inflatable boats found on The Storm (which are the boats they are more then likely referring to). So, I'm sure Bungie was just kidding about that. --TDSpiral94 06:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :By the way, don't trust things you hear on the Halo forums. --TDSpiral94 06:08, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Theres an aircraft carrier in the distance, but i doubt you can go on it. --(Fjboy93 00:29, 31 August 2009 (UTC)) :A little podcast mention by 'The Bungie Podcast 090309' the futuristic aircraft carriers used to be integrated into the level, docked at the warf and you were able to walk through the interior of the ship. also the ship has environments inside but no one can reach it in player mode or forge mode (yet)--Aloysius77 :Someone will eventually... lol We are dropping into Hell troopers, cause you forgot to pray to God! 10:42, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Floating Due to non-editing, I'll post this here. The door forge item floats perfectly on the water, making off-shore bases easy. __ Also, in certain parts the double boxes (Open or closed) will float, usually about a meter away from the wharf. Touching and they sink instantly, too far out, and they will sink rapidly. We are dropping into Hell troopers, cause you forgot to pray to God! 23:09, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Skull Is it alright to put the location of the skull in this article? I mean isn't it something people have to find for themselves? --3vil D3m0n 15:21, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Er, podcast mention. In the Bungie Podcast 090309 (the one they mention heretic will arrive at Assembly), when discussing this map, one of them says there is a penis visible from a top down perspective. Do you think it sould be posted in trivia? We are dropping into Hell troopers, cause you forgot to pray to God! 21:19, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I think it's a joke. The Scarab Beamilizer thing. Carriers I found out today in Pancam, that the Carriers have huge red compartments inside of them, accessable through the back, or one of two holes int he sides. Oh and the pelicans and wombats are absolute fails up close lol ~Enlightment~ It's called level of detail; it's a rendering technique in which objects that are further away have fewer polygons than those viewed up close in order to increase efficiency. Although this isn't technically LOD since their polygon count doesn't increase when you get closer, the general idea is there. Sangheili1024 07:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Could someone fix the formatting on the quote citation? That'd be nice. The page is fighting me about it. Thanks! :DDDDDDD ExplodingChickens (talk) 15:48, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :Fixed. -- Vektor0 (talk) 16:52, December 13, 2016 (UTC)